Changing the Future by Reading
by Kirruko
Summary: The Little Big Three of Camp Half-Blood are thrown to the past, the far far past, far in order to read about the future and hopefully prevent the future (the Heroes of Olympus) from happening. The Little Big Three are NOT amused. THIS STORY IS FULLY POSTED ON ARCHIVE OF OUR OWN UNDER THE SAME NAME. cover @elentori
1. Chapter 1

**This is the first chapter so feedback is appreciated.**

It was 1250 BC and Poseidon and Zeus were as always, arguing in the throne room of Olympus.

"Mother Rhea always loved you best!"

"For a good reason!"

Ten other deities watched the two brothers fight back and forth with no sign of stopping, while Hestia tended to her hearth as always, when suddenly, a golden flash lit up the room. From the appeared-

"Hades?! What are you doing here?" Zeus thundered angrily, "It's not Winter Solstice yet!"

Hades sneered and was about to answer when someone interrupted him.

"My lords, my ladies?"

All 14 gods and goddesses spun around to the speaker and to their shock, saw six humans, three unknown. Standing in front of them. On Olympus.

"HOW DARE YOU INTRUDE ON OLYMPUS?" Zeus roared, bringing up his Master Bolt to smite the three humans he didn't know.

"Father?" one of the humans, a female spoke, sounding confused.

Everyone froze to stare at the black-haired female with shocking blue eyes who was wearing some thick jacket and trousers. What female wears trousers, all respectable women wore a chiton or peplos!

"Who are you calling father, insolent human?" Zeus demanded.

"Lord Zeus?" another one of the unknown human males spoke, "What's going on? Why can't you remember Thalia? She's your daughter! And she's Lady Artemis' lieutenant!"

Zeus was about to erupt in anger and confusion when suddenly something came flying from the ceiling to land on the male's head, causing everyone to stare the ceiling, as if the object was a ceiling tile or something.

"Styx!" Thunder rumbled, and more object came flying through the doors, slid through the doors of the throne room and came to a stop in front of the three demigods that the gods did know. Everyone tensed in fear of an attack on the Olympians.

Instead of an attack, there was instead a note that floated down in front of Athena, who took it warily and read it out loud to the waiting audience.

"Lords and Ladies of Olympus, and demigods," Athena read, "The future is in disarray. There must be change, therefore we sent 3 demigods of your time and 3 demigods from the future to help create the change needed. These books contain events and information about the future and must be read. Should nothing be done, the future of Olympus may not exist. Because this is such a big gamble to be changing time, a price must be paid, therefore the demigods must feel the pain of every action the future brings. Signed, the Fates."

The silence was deafening. Zeus sat down on his throne, Master Bolt disappearing, knowing that he cannot defy the fates.

"You are demigods?" Poseidon asked, to which the 6 humans nodded. "Perhaps it would be a good idea to introduce yourselves before we begin."

There was a lot of wary looking around before one of the demigods of the past stepped forward. "I am Heracles, son of Zeus, the king of the gods. Strongest demigods known," he said proudly, "I was taken on my way home from taking an apple from the Garden of the Hesperides."

Zeus gazed at his son proudly, the turned angrily to the whispering demigods from the future. They stopped whispering.

"I am Perseus, also a son of Zeus," He said as Hera sneered angrily and turned away from her husband, "Slayer of Medusa."

"I am Theseus, son of the sea god, Poseidon, slayer of the Minotaur," said the last demigod that the gods knew of. Dionysus glared heatedly at the demigod over his wine glass.

Everyone then turned to the unknown demigods, who had a quick push and shove before the female stepped forward.

"My name is Thalia Grace, daughter of Zeus and lieutenant of Artemis," she said, bowing to her father before kneeling at the goddess of the moon's feet.

Artemis watched her so-called lieutenant carefully, before commanding her to rise. "Do females from the future all look like… this?" she gestured to Thalia's spiky black hair and black t-shirt, basically her entire punk look.

"Well no, but we all choose what we want to wear," Thalia said. Artemis hummed, and Aphrodite squirmed in excitement for all the looks that the future females would create.

On the remaining males, pale and dressed completely in black stepped forward. The shadows of the room seemed to reach towards him. When he spoke up, the shadows receded. "Nico di Angelo, son of Hades, Ghost King."

"You are mine," Hades spoke from his position next to the hearth. He watched his son carefully.

"Yeah," the boy nodded, rubbing the silver skull ring on his finger absently.

The last male stepped forward. "Uh hey, um. Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon. I have a lot of titles, so maybe we should skip it and get on with the books."

Ares sneered, "A scrawny punk like you can't have that many titles."

The demigods looked ready to fight Ares but held back when Hestia picked up one of the books and cracked it open. Hades conjured up a throne for himself and seats for the demigods and everyone silenced themselves to hear Hestia read.

" **I accidentally vaporize my pre-algebra teacher,** " Hestia read.

And so, it began.


	2. Chapter 2

Ugh so something went VERY VERY WRONG when I uploaded and I didn't realize because I was studying for a midterm... Until I figure it our, it is out properly on Archive of Our Own. I am So sorry.

I might even delete it here because this website will take it down.

archiveofourown works/13499144

Remove the Spaces and Thank you for letting me know.


End file.
